wake up
by hiirei
Summary: Saat dia bertemu dengan pria merah itu lagi, bukan kalimat salam atau sapa rindu yang terucap, melainkan, "Midorima, kau harus bangun." [MIDOAKANTOLOGI #2 - Winter]


wake up

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Dibuat hanya kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapatkan.

warning: midoaka / midorima x akashi. future!au. boys love.

MIDOAKANTOLOGI #2 - **Winter**

.

.

.

.

.

"Tak kusangka bertemu denganmu di sini."

Midorima menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati sepasang manik delima menatap ke arahnya. Membetulkan letak kacamata, ia membuka suara, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ucapannya dibalas dengan tawa kecil, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu."

Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Midorima, merapatkan syal dan menggosokkan kedua tangan yang dibungkus sarung tangan sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket.

Manik hijau menatap semua pergerakan yang dilakukan pria di sampingnya. Batinnya menghitung sudah berapa lama ia sejak ia terakhir kali melihat pria di sampingnya. Lima atau enam tahun? Sepertinya selama itu mereka tidak bertemu. Pekerjaan juga membuatnya lupa akan rekan basket semasa sekolah menengah pertamanya itu.

Atau setidaknya, ia membuat dirinya merasa seperti itu.

(Karena kenyataannya ia tidak pernah lupa, ia akan terus menerus mengingat pria merah itu setiap ia bangun pagi dan malam saat alam mimpi akan menjemputnya.)

Setelah diam yang agak lama, si pria di sampingnya itu mengajaknya untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah. Ia mengangguk samar, melangkahkan kakinya pendek-pendek agar pria itu tidak tertinggal olehnya.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin Midorima tanyakan. Dalam hati ia memaksa diri untuk membuka suara, tapi tetap saja pertanyaan itu hanya akan tersimpan, dan pria merah itu tidak akan pernah mendengarnya.

( _"Kenapa kau pergi waktu itu?"_

 _"Bagaimana hidupmu sekarang?"_

 _"Apa kau sudah punya tunangan atau semacamnya yang ayahmu sudah tentukan?"_

 _"Apa kau masih ... memiliki rasa denganku?"_ )

* * *

Akashi membawanya ke suatu gedung yang nampak familiar bagi Midorima. Sayangnya, dia kurang ingat gedung apa yang mereka masuki saat ini. Topi hangatnya ia lepas, jemari lentik mengusap permukannya untuk menghilangkan butiran-butiran salju yang menempel, begitu pula dengan pria di sampingnya yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka berjalan menuju _lift,_ beberapa orang berpakaian putih juga ikut mengisi ruang kecil itu.

Akashi meliriknya dari ujung mata, lalu memberikannya sebuah senyuman tipis. "Kau pasti sedang bertanya-tanya tempat apa ini, bukan?"

Membetulkan letak kacamatanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, ia tidak memberi tanggapan. _Toh,_ pria itu juga sudah tahu jawabannya.

Pada lantai empat, pria merah itu mengajaknya untuk keluar dari _lift._ Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah ruangan, pintu bercat putih itu bertuliskan angka **406.**

Menolehkan wajahnya pada Midorima, pria itu berkata. "Midorima, kau harus bangun."

Kedua alis hijau bertaut, tidak mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan pria di hadapannya. Manik _zamrud_ beralih pada sosok yang berada di sudut ruangan, terbaring di atas ranjang, tubuhnya terbalut pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit, dan ... tunggu.

Itu dirinya sendiri? Yang sedang terbaring dengan infus menancap di punggung tangan kanan?

"Kau sudah koma selama tiga minggu." pria di sampingnya membuka suara lagi tanpa diminta. "Apa kau tidak sadar selama ini jiwamu berjalan tak tentu arah? Midorima, ini saatnya kau bangun."

"T-tapi kau bagaimana ..."

"Aku sudah mati Midorima, satu bulan lalu. Aku sudah tidak ada dalam duniamu. Sekarang pergilah, kau harus hidup."

 _Namun hidup tanpamu apa artinya?_

"Hidup untukku, untuk adikmu, untuk Takao Kazunari, untuk mimpi-mimpi kita, untuk janji kita. Apa kau tidak ingat? Sekarang sudah musim salju, musim yang paling kau sukai dari musim yang lainnya."

Pria itu menggenggam tangannya, Midorima dapat merasakan tangan pria itu begitu dingin dan kaku. "Ini terakhir kali kita bertemu. Aku tunggu kau di keabadian, Shin."

.

.

.

.

END

A/N: ya ini gak jelas banget ceritanya apa. maksa banget iya saya tau. dan apa ini kok gak ada fluff-fluff nya ya. maafkan saya nyampah doang hwhw /pulang/


End file.
